ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PlayerUnknown's Battleground (film)
PlayerUnknown's Battleground (known for PUBG) is an upcoming adventure-action drama war film directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast and Jordan Vogt-Roberts and based on the online multiplayer battle royale video game of the same name by Brendan Greene and Chang-han Kim where both is produced. TBA. Synopsis Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Cast #Untitled protagonist team, TBA. #*Keanu Reeves as TBA, TBA. #*Alicia Vikander as TBA, TBA. #*Tatsuya Fujiwara as TBA, TBA. #*Aki Maeda as TBA, TBA. #*Samuel L. Jackson as TBA, TBA. #Untitled antagonist team, TBA. #*Angelina Jolie as TBA, TBA. #*Masanobu Andō as TBA, TBA. #*Bruce Willis as TBA, TBA. #*Ryan Reynolds as TBA, TBA. #*Adam Sandler as TBA, TBA. #Other various teams, TBA. #*TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA. *Other people **Judi Dench as TBA, the founder and creator of PUBG. **David Warner as TBA, the second-head commander, announcer and rule master of PUBG. Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Filming Coming soon! Post-production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Trivia *TBA. PUBG Rules #We had a total of one hundred contenders will begin their biggest event in history. #You can join with a team who would help to defend yourself and others, but the total limit is only five, no more, no less. You may split up or stick together as one important team. #You can pick any of your own or your team destination before the event begins. #When you hear the plane alarm depending on the color of your team, you immediately jump off the plane. You'll been equipped with parachute along with your team to land safely. #There are weapons, armor, throw-able and health packs around the place to defend or attack at other veterans. Also you may punch them if you don't have any weapons. #You can changed many equipment with your fire-arm weapons like laser pointer, more room for bullets and better fire aim. #You can climb or jumped out of rooms or windows, be careful from falling at long height that will risk from death. #You can find vehicles across the area and you may ram them. #In every 2 or 3 hours the red zone will spawn in random locations, you have to escape the red zone that will randomly drop bombs across the place. #You got about six days to survive, you must get to the center of the battleground for safe area because the force field will get closer. Be careful while you enter inside the force field, you got about 1 hour that you must get back to the battleground, if you late to reach it will automatic killed you. #There are loots across the area where it holds weapons, armor and health packs for useful advantage. #When someone died or killed, they will lose their weapons, armor and health packs as something will took it. The loser will be sent back to the spawning area for safety while they watching the camera on the big screen to see the veterans surviving or battling. You can contact your team something about to happen. #The last surviving team will be the winner of this match. Credits Creators *Colin Lloyd Pendergast - Creator, writer. Polls What is your thought about PUBG as live-action video game movie adaptation? I think it's a clever idea Nah, it will get the same fate like other stuff Category:Live-action films Category:Adventure films Category:Action Films Category:Drama films Category:War films Category:American films Category:Films based on video games Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer